Cheap Bouquet
by Otakunicorn
Summary: What happens when Maka sees something that could only be described as a nightmare? Will Soul be able to comfort his partner?


***Author's Note: I do not own Soul Eater or Cheap Bouquet by Pierce the Veil! I worked on this a while ago and there may be some OOCness, but I hope you enjoy it!***

Maka ran down the streets of Death City with hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't get what she just witnessed out of her head. It disturbed her, frightened her, and angered her to no end. Her vision was somewhat blurry from crying. She almost got lost. When she finally reached the apartment and attempted to open the door, the blonde found it to be locked. She patted her sides until she felt her key in her pocket. Maka struggled for a moment with the lock before actually getting the door open. She stormed inside and slammed the door. Blaire looked up from her romance novel and shot Maka a concerned frown.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with your dad?" She inquired sweetly. The other girl inhaled sharply.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." She growled, her face stony. The older woman didn't exactly believe her but she said no more.

Maka stalked off to her bedroom and slammed the door with equal force as she did the front door. She feebly crawled ontop of her bed and brought her knees to chest. Try as she might- she could not prevent the loud sobs she had been holding in from coming out. The girl sat alone in her room for hours. She cried and brooded over what she had seen. It did not shock her, but it disappointed her. The blonde heard a knock at her door and her crying ceased momentarily.

"G-go away." She choked loudly.

"Maka, you haven't come out since you came home. I'm worried."

"Leave me alone Soul." She replied. He ignored her request and opened the door, immediately feeling a pang of guilt. His partner looked pathetic.

"What happened that messed you up so bad?" He demanded. Maka simply turned her head and hugged her knees tighter. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Maka. Tell me what is wrong this instant. I will go ask Spirit of you don't."

"No!" She blurted with obvious fear. She had sat up straight and looked at him with wide eyes. The girl breathed in deeply before verbalizing the thought she had tried so hard to push out of her head.

"That dirtbag of a man that I have the displeasure of calling my father... Is... He..." New tears rolled past the layers of dried ones that had accumulated on her face as she attempted to describe the scene. Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Go on. What did he do? He is what?" He whispered.

"He was with Medusa! I caught them practically eating each others' faces off." She sobbed. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tight.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. It must have been disgusting." He said bluntly. She almost laughed, but the remark was not enough to bring a smile to her pale features.

"It was. He didn't even have the decency to stop! I hate that man." The blonde cried into his shoulder. Soul was starting to get angry. His partner was in emotional turmoil and her own father was to blame. He wanted to go find Spirit so he could beat some sense into the womanizer. But he couldn't. He had to stay with Maka- to make sure she didn't try anything stupid. The scythe clutched the back if her head and gently pressed her face into his chest.

"Shush. Shut up and just cry." He hissed quietly. Maka obeyed weakly. With in a few moments her loud sobbing lost it's intensity and became quiet. Soon the emotionally worn out girl fell asleep in his arms. Soul,course, did not notice. He was too busy trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"I'll take you to the bookstore when you calm down okay? On me, you can get anything you want." He announced. The boy relized what had happened a few moments later after no response from his partner. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"You cried so much that you fell asleep. That's cute- but now I'm stuck here." He muttered quietly. The scythe waited about ten minutes- hoping that she was in a deep enough sleep for him to make his escape. Slowly and gently he released her from the tight embrace whilst laying her back onto the bed. Again he waited before making a move.

Soul had almost made it to the door. But-

"Soul? What are you doing?" Maka questioned with a sleepy frown.

"I was just leaving. Go back to sleep." He ordered- taking hold of the doorknob. The girl sat up crossed her arms over her chest. She murmured something in an inaudible tone of voice. He raised a brow.

"What was that?" He inquired.

"I... I was wondering... If there were any leftovers." Her lie was weak. He grinned and turned the knob.

"Yeah. I'll go get some." He suggested, almost teasingly

"Wait!" She pleaded. "Please don't leave. I was really wondering... Well- if you would stay until I fell asleep again." Maka admitted stubbornly. The boy acted surprised.

"Now why would you want me to do that?" He asked with thick sarcasm. She sighed at how difficult he was making it for her.

"Because, I am afraid I won't be able to if you're not here with me." She was obviously displeased with having to say it out loud, but it made Soul's smirk grow bigger. He sat down on the edge of her bed and patted her head.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Now, lay back down and get to sleep so I leave soon- I'm tired too." He said with a chuckle. The meister flashed him a weak smile before snuggling under her blankets.

It only took a few minutes of Soul staring at Maka with a blank face while she tried to fall asleep before they both got fed up with it. She sat up with a frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" She said with an irritated hiss.

"Because you are not asleep yet and I have nothing to do but wait for you." He retorted sharply.

"Well, it's not too dark in here, so you could rea-"

"No. I am not even touching one of your books. Now sleep." He ordered with a small laugh. She sighed with a grin and once again got situated under the covers.

"You could sleep if you wanted. I have extra blankets in my closet..." She suggested. He cocked his head and shook it simultaneously.

"Maka- I am not sleeping on your floor." He announced bluntly.

"Soul- I'm not gonna to make you sleep on the floor..." The blonde growled in a mocking voice. Soul was somewhat shocked. He cautiously laid back- fearful of a brutal Maka chop.

"You are serious, right? You're not going to hit me or anything?" He inquired. She nodded her head and turned over silently. The weapon chuckled with a cocky grin, lacing his fingers behind his head. The bed was surprisingly soft. Not to mention it smelled all girly and sweet. He looked over at Maka. Her breathing sounded unsteady, like she was still crying. Soul frowned. The sound was depressing but he didn't act. He decided to let her cry herself back to sleep; it seemed like the best thing to do. He felt bad of course- not comforting her. She helped him when he got hurt and cleaned the apartment and cooked dinner whenever he made a botched attempted at preparing the meal. But when something went wrong for her she just dealed with it. She never asked for help. That was just the kind of person she was- she was last on her own list of priorities.

Soul woke up to find Maka practically laying on top of him. He resisted the urge to laugh- a choice he found tedious he after realizing she was drooling in her sleep. He poked the side of her head a few times until she began to stir. The blonde opened her eyes and blinked a few time. The green orbs then almost popped out of their sockets as she scrambled to get up. Soul laughed and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He purred. Maka scowled- struggling to escape.

"I'm trying to get off! Let me go Soul!" She hissed angrily. He shook his head.

"Now now, calm down. I don't want you to. If you stop throwing a fit I won't hold you so tight." He suggested. The blonde sighed. Reluctantly she became still.

"Good girl. Now return the cuddle." His slight chuckle was obvious.

"No. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need it. You had a bad day yesterday, so you deserve to be taken care of today or whatever you wanna call it." He explained. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let go. I'm perfectly fine." The meister held a straight face. He held her tighter.

"Do it Maka."

"No! LET ME GO! Ow! That hurts! Seriously- KNOCK IT OFF! Soooouuul! OW!" She scream with spastic flailing. The door sung open.

"What in the world are two doing so early on a Saturday morning that Maka would be screaming bloody murder?!" Blaire demanded as she barged into the bedroom in her nighty and slippers. She took note of the pair's awkward position. The cat took a double take before beginning to walk back out,

"No no no no- Blaire! Come back here! KITTY KITTY! Help me! Soul thinks I need cuddling when I don't and he won't let me go and OW! SOUL QUIT IT! Get him off please..." Maka pleaded in an frantic bark.

"Don't listen to her! She's just embarrassed that you caught us while we were committing a simply scandalous act. She'll be quiet soon... Go back to sleep." He shouted snidely over his partner's pathetic begging. The woman was completely lost and simply continued backing away until she slammed the door shut.

"Soul!" The blonde was furious and began to hit him in the chest with balled up fists. The scythe just laughed and rolled over- pinning his partner down.

"Dooo it..." He teased. The blonde struggled and finally broke free. She pushed him off of her bed. Maka ran out of the room in an angry silence. Soul sighed as got up off of the floor.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" He asked himself quietly.

"So... Maka... You and Soul huh?" Blaire purred, seething with jealously. The meister growled and slammed the fridge door shut.

"There is nothing between us you stupid cat." She spat as she sat down next to her.

"Really? From what I saw- I was positive you two had something going on." The feline inquired further.

"Look Blaire. What you saw was his stupid way of trying to make me feel better. There is and never will be anything going on between us. We are best friends, partners at that. Nothing more." Maka explained in the simplest way possible to make sure the woman understood.

"Hmmm... So this," Blaire chimed as she quickly grabbed the blonde by her waist and layed back, making sure the younger girl was ontop of her "Is supposed to be comforting?" She demanded.

"Good God- did I not make it clear?! You know what? Just let me go. I'm done with this." The meister hissed before rolling off and stalking back to her room. Soul, sitting on the edge of her bed, stared at her curiously. She quickly stomped over to him and smacked him in the back o the head.

"Out. Now." She barked, her index finger directed at the door. Soul resisted the urge to stand up and hit her back. Instead he stayed seated. _Pop_. Another blow- this time to his face.

"I told you to get out." Maka was obviously crying now, it was evident in the way her voice wavered.

"Why do you have such need to be alone? All I want to do is help you fe-"

"I don't need this right now. Just go away and leave me alone." It was pathetic the way her tears rolled down both sides of her face. Maka did not want sympathy, she did not want compassion. She wanted to shove all of her feelings back down her throat and pretend they weren't there. That's how she usually dealt with misfortune and Soul was just getting in her way.

"Maka- you can't just pretend you aren't upset. I'm not going to let you do that anymore." He stated as he stood.

"Whatever... So what if I'm upset? I shouldn't just stop everything and complain about it! I shouldn't bother people with sitting around and crying! My feelings aren't important enough for that." She was shouting through her tears now, her warped belief finally coming to the surface. That was the end of it- he finally stopped trying to help her. After being abused for attempting to make his partner happier, the scythe gave up. When the weapon finally did as she asked- Maka collapsed onto her bed with a quiet sob. Soul's efforts were useless. She would continue with the way she 'solved' her problems and it would be impossible to change her.


End file.
